User talk:DvayJonesRules
Hey I will be a little lateNed Daggerkidd 01:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Its Ned Edgewalker. I said You get pirate prince... What I meant is you don`t get to meet a pirate lord you get to meet the pirate prince. Not make ye pirate prince.. Maybe a pirate lord. At the least. When do you want to meet. Any time is good for me. Im flexable. Hey, Its Pirate Prince Ned. You Wanted to be a pirate lord? This is the only way now. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ned_Edgewalker/The_7th_Brethren_Contest! Enter To become one, and to earn it. And if its a dead link, Click on in the upper left corner, User Blogs: Ned Edgewalker, and scroll down to the 7th brethren contest. Charles, As I said in my previous message This contest : http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ned_Edgewalker/The_7th_Brethren_Contest! is now the ONLY way to become a pirate lord. Enter, and if you win, woo hoo, Your a pirate lord. Competitor Reminder Hey There, Charles, Just A Quick Reminder, The Contest Is Tomorrow (saturday) At 2:00 PST. Your Friend, Pirate Prince Hey, Its Ned, Yes 2:00 PST Is 5:00 EST. Thanks For Your Message Letting Me Know. Final Reminder Ahoy, This Is Your Last Reminder That The Tournament Is Today, @ 2:00 PST And 5:00 PST. Your Friend Pirate Prince, RE: Apology Hey, Pirate Prince Ned Here. There Is No Possible Way To Enter The Court Now, You Can Reserve A Spot In The Next Court Though. Theres No Telling When The Next Court Is To Come. It Usually Happens When All The Pirate Lords In The Last Court Are Gone From The Game. Or When The Last Pirate Lord In That Court, Passes It On. Thus Making The Eighth Court. Those Are The Two Final Ways To Become A Pirate Lord. Im Sorry. Pirate Prince, Ahoy! Charles, I will help ye with your page.. Besides I think I have an Idea in mind.. :P Hey Charles, I edited your armys page like you asked me to. You'll have to re-add your crest yourself as I coulden't find a place for it. And Jar hasen't approved you as a pirate lord, You should not have put your name on the page so early. Sorry 1. There wasn't much I had to do to your page, cause Its more like mine then some others ive seen. 2. You won't be accepted into the 7th court since the rules clearly state, Do not put your name here without permission. I gave you permission to become a Lord but I didn't say you could put your name up yet. Sorry! Meet Meet me online and we will talk about it. Comander Ned Daggerkidd 15:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I guess I can put you as recruiter if that is fine with you. We really need more people. If you prove yourself and do this job we can talk about general.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 18:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Recruit You be my recruiter then we can talk about making you a general. Get me at least 10 loyal troops and we will talk about ganeral.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 19:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Get on as Charles. Pardon me Learn to read, I commented '''on the damn page. Don't bother me again or I will slit your tounge. Re: Pardon me Ok we need to settle some things. First of all, if you bothered to read my page I am '''not EITC, I am Swiss. Second, How is it bowing down by appoligizing for your rudeness? Third off, you can't email disney because I slit your tongue. That would be like the EITC reporting you for rebellion. Get the picture? Response to message sry your sig led me to another user page, I appreciate admiration of the TSOL page but truthly i didnt create the page i created the idea but the page was made by GenLawrence and Bob's signature was made by Jarod Pillagebain those two are who you are looking for. Allies I accept to be allies. Message me when you get the chance. Also if you need help I can help against England. You are highly organized. You might want to check out this wiki of mine. http://potcogermanygermanjamaica.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Islands_of_The_Caribbean_Wiki guild invite plz hi, I'm rageti and i want to join your guild to fight the east india company. is there a place we can meet or invite code? To Rageti If you can give me your Signature so that I may get to your talk page, I will gladly meet you tonight. Sincerely, Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 23:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Flags Well check the page, I believe I fixed it. Basically though, when you are adding the picture, make sure you choose "Full-size" and not "Thumbnail" Regards, 03:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Page I have moved it back to being a main space page. Re:Re:Re:Page I like the sig. Also, I do believe I fixed that. Tell me if it isn't, then I will try again. Please remove some thing Please remove France from your allies, and pleas edo not claim to own America as the year is 1746 and you did not 1-Properly declare war, 2-It isnt historically accurate. If youd like to claim said land, wait 30.25 Year sfrom now and it can be yours with pleasure. If this is not changed, I will not hesitate to call an Admin. ReyesDeLulz 21:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Herro Could we possibly meet on a chat? Thanks King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) And where would you have in mind? Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:45, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Your choice. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Potco, Tortuga, Faithful Bride, Antik. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Cant get on POTCO King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Then there's no chat places. I'm not getting on POTCO Wiki chat with the other 12 people on it. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Then we use PM. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Excuse me if I'm a little out-of-date but what's pm and how do I get to it? Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Its private message, and an option in chat. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) ? Why do you keep calling yourself Swiss? Meet in Swiss Chat Answer To Your Request I have good news, and I have bad news. The bad news is, I have no idea how to make a sig. The good news is, I know just who could help you with your request. Try asking either Jack Pistol or Jarod Pillagebane. Both are very talented when it comes to making signatures. Sorry I couldn't make you a sig. 04:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hmm, well, I might be able to since I have time this weekend. I got a new computer though, so I'll have to download the stuff I used again. Just a warning it may take a bit Okay, it isn't that much so probaly some time on Saturday A Signature I made you a Swiss Signature. Code is: User: DvayJonesRules/Sig (Add the { and } for it to work) Tyler - Talk Chat Meet on the Switzerland Chat please. Thanks. Regards, King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) What level are you Hey, just need to know, whats your Level? Captain Ned Edgewalker 22:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Head of Security How does Friday at 6:00 pm EST on Savica, Kings Arm sound to you guys? Sir Hawke (talk) 22:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Siggy Reply What kind of font and which sword? :P? Point it out and any other details. 19:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Well tell me what youd like behind your name and Ill gladly get to work on your sig! I just need a base to work with so I can make it. :P Regards, 22:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Finished :D User:DvayJonesRules/Signature and I also made one with the American flag behind it (sadly not the betsy ross one in the form I wanted it). User:DvayJonesRules/SignatureFlag 22:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image I do not possess the tools for that. You will need to ask another person.-- 16:54, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Brethren Court Stuff Hey Davy, As per the current court project I was doing, you were given an official framed brethren court portrait which can be seen at the top of the page, by clicking here. Also, there's an unframed version I made for your own personal use here: Also, I read Parax's reply to your sword request, and I took the liberty of fixing it. Your sword should now display on both the lineage page, and the court page without any white. Thanks, Dent--Talk WB Welcome back buddy! I told my sister you weren't dead! Its been so long. So happy you're back, make sure to see Charlotte because I'm temp banned from game. Speaking of Mrs. Swordhayes, she now has a Wikia account! Some links you need to see: http://potco-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pirates_Online_Role-play_Wiki http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jack_Daggerstealer/Ideas_for_Book http://the-dream-discussion.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Love that you're back! The big three are back! -Jack Daggerstealer, President of the Federal Republic of France 16:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) 03:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello, please checkout The Sad Death of Jack Daggerstealer and check your message wall on the U.I.C. wiki. Gavin the Texan (talk) 06:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Our only hope Alright, so recently Marc dropped out of POTCO completely. Now Co. Sons of Liberty is The Kingdom of Sardinia's only army. I offer you the postistion of General, or you may keep you current place as Minister of Foregin Relations. Get back to me, Sincerely, Captain Ned Edgewalker [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Captain_Ned_Edgewalker It be a Pirates life for me!] Re: Crestsilver's Army Hi, I saw your message about the EITC Third Division. Thank you, and I did make it. ^_^ Of course I can help you, although the coding displayed there is my standard coding for all my pages (see Armed Guard, Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy, British Royal Cavaliers), so I'll help you whip something else up if you want. If you want to use the same coding, I just kindly ask you aknowledge it somewhere on the page. :) Tyler - Talk Sverver Ugh, need to fix the temp whitelist. We had to disable GM until we get the permissions admin for that. Although I want to add a conclusion to Terrors of 1745, and go through some edited trials, I'd be thrilled to have Plank's Publishing publish once I've finalized everything :D Johnny "Shark" Turner 05:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for the opportunity, once I find a good epilogue, I will inform you, and you can have it edited. Johnny "Shark" Turner 05:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Summary The U.I.C. must face it's biggest challenge yet; the Swiss Army with support of the British. From spies to traitors, peasants to nobles, the war effects everyone, turning the Atlantic Ocean into a warground. The most unexpected things happen, turning the whole course of the war. Eventually, the war ends, but that's not all. Jack becomes a Minister for the Swiss, in one of the worse times. Summary and cover art Here's the summary: One of the most dramatic turn of events during the bloody Anglo-Spanish war on a summer day and night of 1745. It began with a gigantic Spanish fleet attacking the small pirate nation of Barbary's fort, and resulted with blood being spilled, and lives being lost, but the most astonishing part was the unlikely victor. I could make the summary longer if need be. And also, here's the cover art: Johnny "Shark" Turner 16:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Since it's a war story, I guess the protagonists would be the Barbary Coast military, and the antagonists the Spanish armada Johnny "Shark" Turner 19:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I've completed Terrors of 1745, you can do your editing procedures and everything Johnny "Shark" Turner 04:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Come onto chat, Lord Jason Blademorgan, 01:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC)